Not Joking Anymore
by clouded leopard
Summary: Someone evil has finally changed their ways...
1. A New Direction

Disclaimer: Yay! I own Birds of Prey! I'm rich! Woohoo! Free money for everybody! (wakes up) Huh? What? Oh, that's right. I only own my own ideas. That means I'm broke. Damn.  
  
Okay, this story involves some background on the Joker that people who only watched the BoP TV series wouldn't know. So, I'm filling you in first. Now, no one is absolutely sure what the Joker's real name is, but he's often referred to as Jack Napier, so that's what I'm calling him in my story. Jack wasn't born as the Joker. He was originally just a petty thief. On a robbery, he was accidentally doused in a bunch of chemicals that made his face all creepy-looking (no, that's not makeup), and it turned him into the Joker. And, of course, he's been Batman's archenemy ever since. :)  
  
This is my first BoP fic! Sorry, I know, the first part at Arkham is a melodramatic, soap opera-ish cheesefest. It should get better later.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Not Joking Anymore  
  
Arkham Asylum, 9:00 a.m.  
  
"Do you really think he's ready, Father? Today will be the first taste of freedom he's had in years," Dr. Harris, the main psychologist for superhuman prisoners, asked Father Edwards, a priest at a nearby church, in her clinic.  
  
"I believe he has changed his ways, doctor. God has forgiven him, and he has forgiven himself. It's really a matter of if society is ready." Father Edwards replied.  
  
"I mean, I've examined him psychologically many, many times, and he does seem stable, but what if I'm wrong? What if he somehow becomes his old self?"  
  
"It's impossible to tell. But I have faith in your judgement. Ah, here he is now."  
  
The clinic door opened and a young man with light brown hair and brown eyes stepped in. "Hello Doctor Harris, Father Edwards."  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Joker." Doctor Harris stepped forward to greet the man.  
  
"Please, doctor, I can't stand to hear that name anymore. I'm Jack, not that monstrous Joker. He's gone," the man corrected her.  
  
"Jack. You look so different from the last time I saw you." Father Edwards said as he reluctantly stepped forward as well.  
  
"Yes. I recently received the antidote for those awful chemicals that caused me to go insane." Blushing, he added, "By the way, I'm...sorry for trying to kill you the last time we met."  
  
The minister smiled. "That's all right, son. I know that you're a different person now.  
  
"Oh, Jack, it's so wonderful. Now you get to return to normal society, live your own life again," the psychologist's eyes were shining with tears as she talked to her client.  
  
"Doctor, I have you to thank. Because of your guidance, I have changed my ways. I don't know how to thank you," said Jack.  
  
She began to cry with joy and embraced the prisoner. "Oh, thank you! It has been so wonderful to see how you've grown as a person since we met! I'm sure you'll go far in life."  
  
Jack grinned over the doctor's shoulder. "Oh, yes, doctor, I will. I will..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The New Gotham City Clocktower, earlier that morning  
  
Barbara Gordon took off her glasses and tiredly rubbed her eyes. It was 2:30 a.m., and she was exhausted from staring at the computer screens all night. But she knew she had to stay up. Tomorrow was a huge, huge day, and she had to prepare.  
  
"B-Barbara? Is that you?" A sleepy-looking blonde teenager yawned as she walked into the room. "Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Yes, time for you to get back into bed. What are you doing up, anyway?"  
  
"I wanted a glass of water and saw all the lights on down here." the girl frowned at her red-headed mentor. "You look tired. Ever hear of a little thing called sleep? It's what us non-batty people do during the night. You should try it sometime."  
  
"Very funny, Dinah. But you know what's happening tomorrow. The Joker's getting released from Arkham. I need to enhance our security systems and-"  
  
"You need to get some sleep is what you need. You've been up all night, and what good will it do if the Joker does break in here somehow, and you're snoozing on the couch? You know you need to be more alert than ever."  
  
Barbara sighed and looked back at the computer screen. "I know, I know. I just... I can't stand it. Tomorrow he won't be in Arkham. I guess I'm just paranoid because I won't be able to keep an eye on him. I mean, for all I know, he could be right next door."  
  
Dinah knelt down and looked her mentor in the eye. "Look, I know you've got some personal issues with him. But you're really overdoing it. You're worrying Helena and me. Please get some sleep?"  
  
"....okay." Barbara smiled at Dinah and began to wheel out of the room. "Y'know, I thought I was supposed to be the one looking out for you. I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Well, since I'm being so mature and all, does that mean I can get a raise on my allowance?"  
  
"Yeah, right. You're gonna have to try harder than that."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The Rooftops of New Gotham City, 11:30 p.m.  
  
The streets of New Gotham City were empty, except for a mysterious young woman perched on the roof of a store, looking over the streets. She sighed and began to run toward the edge of the rooftop, as if she were about to throw herself down to the pavement. Then, right at the edge, she leaped over the gap, and landed on another roof with catlike grace. She started to run off the edge of this one, too, but stopped when she heard a small voice in her ear.  
  
"Huntress, it's Oracle. Do you copy?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here, Oracle. The city's too quiet tonight. Please say you've got something for me." Helena Kyle, a.k.a. Huntress replied.  
  
"Oh, getting impatient, are we?"  
  
"Yes! I'm about to die of boredom out here! Now what have we got?"  
  
"A robbery at the bank on Mitchell and Poole. Remember, the Joker could be around, so be careful, will you?"  
  
Helena chuckled. "As careful as I'll ever be."  
  
Oracle grimaced on the other end. "Oh, that's reassuring."  
  
A few minutes later, Helena was above the scene. But instead of launching herself into combat, she peered curiously down at the action beneath her.  
  
"Hey, Oracle, there's a big commotion down there. Somebody else is fighting the thugs. I don't recognize him....but I have to admit, he's doing a pretty good job." Down below Huntress, a man decked out in purple and green battled the robbers with a metal baton in hand. His eyes were covered by a purple Robin-style mask, and a cape flowed behind him as he moved. His chest was marked with a green "A."  
  
Back at the clocktower, Oracle frowned at the unexpected surprise.  
  
"What? But who would- hang on..." She tapped a few keys on her computer and easily hacked into the bank's security cameras. "I've got a visual, Huntress. I don't recognize him either." Barbara watched the mysterious new superhero flip over the last thug and knock him out with his baton. Just then she got a glimpse of his face. "What? Is that.......no. It couldn't be. Could it?" She tapped a few more keys and pulled up a picture of the Joker. As she compared the two images, her eyes grew wide. "H-Helena! Get out of there now!"  
  
But her warning came a little too late. Helena had already jumped down to greet the hero. "Hey! New guy!" The man jumped from surprise and looked over at her. "Nice job. Couldn't have done it better myself."  
  
The man grinned. "Thanks." He held out his hand. "I'm Ace."  
  
Helena shook his hand. "Well, that explains the "A." she said, nodding at his chest.  
  
Barbara yelled desperately at Huntress, "Helena, I mean it! Get out of there NOW! He's the J-"  
  
"Hang on, I'm a little busy at the moment." Helena snapped at Barbara over her microphone.  
  
"Hey, say hi to Oracle for me." Ace said.  
  
Helena's jaw dropped. "Wha-...h-how do you-?"  
  
"Don't you recognize me, Helena? It's me. The Joker."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
And that's it for the first chap! Now it's time to hit that little purple button down there...you know what I'm talking about ;)...but seriously guys, if you want the story continued, review it!!! If I don't get any opinions, I'll assume no one's reading it and just leave it hanging here. SO REVIEW!!! NOW!!! THANK YOU!!! 


	2. Realization

Yay!! Thank you, Shea Fahlin, for returning the favor and giving me my first review, too:)!! It'll be about a week before I update again, I'm going on vacation and probably won't have access to a computer. So, enjoy this chapter, it's the best you'll get for a while!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Streets of New Gotham City, 11:45 p.m.  
  
You could tell the adrenaline was pumping now. Huntress' pupils had changed to cat-like slits, a sign that she was in full fight mode. There were few people that she was actually scared of fighting, but the Joker was definitely one of them. After what he had done to Barbara, she knew he was not to be taken (pardon the pun) jokingly.  
  
"Okay, you've had your fun. Now I'm taking you down," Huntress declared as she lunged at Ace. Violent and impulsive, she was never one to think before she fought.  
  
Ace quickly countered with his baton and blocked a punch that would have surely given him a black eye. "Whoa- just hear me out for a sec, will you?"  
  
His plea fell on deaf ears. Helena began to mercilessly kick and punch at him, as if she was infuriated at the thought of even reasoning with such a despicable creature. But with surprising speed, Ace blocked every blow. "Just- hang on!" he tried again to get her to stop attacking him. But she was on a rampage. And surprisingly, back at the clocktower, Oracle, forever the one to hear people out, didn't try to tell Huntress to stop her attacks. More than anything, she actually wanted Helena to take the Joker out.  
  
Meanwhile, Ace was really getting tired of the whole kick-and-block routine. No matter what he did, she still wouldn't listen, and he knew that he would have to force her to. He did a front flip right over Huntress's head and before she could react, knocked her to the ground with a heavy swing of his baton and pinned her down. "Will you just listen to me???" he asked. Helena knew she was trapped and finally stopped struggling, although her eyes did not change back to normal. "I didn't mean to say I am the Joker. I **was** the Joker. **Was**. I'm a different person now, okay? A bad chemical accident made me go insane. I never really meant to do all of those terrible things. When I was at Arkham they cured me. Now that I'm free again, I'm trying to make up for all the bad I did by trying to good. Honest. I'm Ace now, understand? **Not** the Joker."  
  
Huntress gave a dry laugh. "That is the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard, you son of a %&#. If you're such a do-gooder, then why the hell am I on the ground right now?"  
  
"Because you wouldn't listen! **You** were the one who attacked me first!"  
  
"Huntress, don't listen to him! He's lying to you! The Joker is evil! No one can change that!!!" Oracle pleaded to Huntress over the com-link.  
  
"Oh, I really need that advice! Like I would ever trust him after what he did to you!" Huntress retorted.  
  
Ace sighed. "Look. I know you're not going to accept me right away. But I want to make up for what I did to both of you. Please. Just think about it." He released Huntress but when she got up to pummel him again, he was gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The New Gotham City Clocktower, later that night  
  
When Helena arrived back at the clocktower, all was quiet, except for the tapping of Oracle's keyboard. Barbara and Dinah were both silently staring at the computer screens. But when the door opened, Dinah looked up and rushed over to hug Helena. "Helena, I'm so glad you're alright, I was so worried..."  
  
"Kid, calm down, I'm fine, okay?" Helena said as she shrugged off the teen.  
  
Barbara turned from her work. "You sure? You never know with the Joker," she asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, stop worrying. I just can't **believe** that I let that sucker get away!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, as long as you're safe," Barbara said and turned back to the computer she was typing at.  
  
Helena and Dinah walked over to Oracle. "So what have you got?" Helena asked. "You are our resident expert on the Joker, right?"  
  
"Well, I've hacked into his prisoner file on the Arkham website. His name is Jack Napier. Remember when he told you that he became the Joker because of a chemical accident? That was true. His record says he was covered in something called Zultoxin 14, a recently discovered chemical. The stuff he came in contact with was being shipped out to a testing plant in Arizona, to experiment on lab rats. No one knew what effects it would have on a human. Now, after what happened to the Joker, it's been put under maximum security. But I can't find any information on an antidote for a human. There's no way anyone can know if the Joker was telling the truth."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And that's it for now! If you have any suggestions, really good plot twists or anything, please let me know! I'm not quite sure where to take the story, so any ideas would really be appreciated. If I like it enough to use it, I'll credit you for your idea in my notes. :)  
  
{clouded leopard} 


	3. The Touch

Hello again, everyone! (or just Shea Fahlin, who is still my only reviewer!!!) Geez, that vacation really helped me unblock my writer's block. We went to Disney World (shoutouts to Mickey Mouse!!), had a great time, I'll spare you the rest of the excruciatingly dry details. Anyway, I think this story finally has a purpose now! (which is a relief, I was really starting to worry about what to write...) Well, here goes Chapter 3!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The New Gotham City Clocktower, 5:00 p.m.  
  
"Let's see... so "x" equals..." Dinah Lance sat at the table in her home, the clocktower, trying desperately to finish her algebra homework before Barbara scolded her for doddling. Her mentor was sitting nearby at her computers. Ever since Helena ran into the Joker, Barbara was monitoring the Delphi system much more frequently now, searching for any hints of a new superhero named Ace.  
  
"Oh, shit." Barbara frowned at the computer screen.  
  
"Whatsamatter?" Dinah said as she got up to join Barbara.  
  
"Y'know that jewelry store on Capitol Blvd.? Its burglar alarms are going off." The redhead sighed and picked up her cell phone. "I'm gonna have to call Helena away from her work." (By the way, will somebody please let me know if that bar she works at has a name or anything? I forgot.)  
  
"I'll go!" Dinah volunteered. She was desperate to get away from the evils of math and go fight the evils of New Gotham for a change.  
  
Barbara looked up at Dinah. "I'm sorry, but you know I can't let you do that. I'd never forgive myself if the Joker got you."  
  
"And what, you'd be fine if the Joker got Helena? Come on, I can handle this! Besides, Helena's busy and I'm perfectly available!"  
  
Barbara raised an eyebrow at the teenager. "Have you finished your math homework?"  
  
"Yes!" Dinah said as she put on her sweetest face, hoping Barbara wouldn't notice her little white lie.  
  
If she did notice, she didn't let it show. Barbara sighed heavily and finally gave in. "Alright, you can go."  
  
"Yeee-es!" Dinah celebrated.  
  
"But stay on coms at **all **times! No shutting me off, got it?"  
  
"Whatever you say, Barbara!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Streets of New Gotham City, a few minutes later  
  
"Yah-hoooooo!!!" Dinah yelled as she rocketed down the streets of New Gotham. When Dinah became a superhero like Helena, Barbara had gotten her her very own motorcycle for transportation, since she couldn't clear buildings in a single bound like her partner. Although she could only use the cycle for fighting crime, it was her baby and she loved riding on it.  
  
"It's kinda hard to be stealthy when you're screaming like that, don't you think?" Oracle said over the com-link.  
  
"Hey, can't a girl have a little fun every once and a while?" Dinah retorted. But as much as she hated to admit it, Barbara was right. It was time for business.  
  
Dinah slowed down and parked the cycle about a block away from the jewelry store, planning to use the element of surprise to her advantage. As she snuck up, she could hear the robbers talking.  
  
"Hey, Pete! Hurry it up! I can't afford to get caught again. They'll give me ten years for sure."  
  
Pete was just dragging the last bag of diamonds out from the store. "Yeah, yeah, you told me. It's not like I won't get in trouble too, y'know." He shoved the last bag into their truck. "Now let's quit chattering and get out of here before one of those vigilantes shows up."  
  
"Yeah, those pesky vigilantes always ruin everything, don't they?"  
  
The two robbers whirled around in surprise to see Dinah standing behind them, hands on her hips and a told-you-so look on her face. She clenched her fists and swung a roundhouse kick at the nearest robber's face. "And you would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for this darn superhero!" she said, knocking him to the ground. Pete quickly reached inside his jacket, pulled out a handgun, and immediately began firing like a madman. The immense rain of bullets was too overwhelming for Dinah. She rolled over behind the robber's getaway truck for cover. "Oracle! He's got a gun! I need bac-"  
  
Just then a metal baton flew by and knocked the gun out of the robber's hand, then turned and flew back to its owner's purple gloved hand like a boomerang. "What the- another one!!!???" Pete exclaimed as he turned around to see Ace standing behind him.  
  
"Y'know, you should be careful where you point that thing." Ace said and effortlessly knocked the surprised thug out with a swing of his baton. Apparently, he was oblivious to the fact that Dinah was still hiding behind the truck. "Well, that takes care of that."  
  
Behind the truck, Dinah's heart was pounding so hard she was surprised Ace couldn't hear it. "Oracle!" she whispered over the com-link. "I need help! **He's** here!"  
  
Back at the clocktower, Oracle's heart started pounding herself. "O-okay. Helena will be there soon. Just stay put and don't let him see you."  
  
But it was too late. Ace thought he heard whispering and peered around the side of the truck to find Dinah. "What on- wait a minute! You're Helena's partner, aren't you?"  
  
Dinah whirled around in horror. She was in fight or flight mode now, and instinctively she knew that fighting would be the only way out. "Keee- YAH!" she yelled, sending a kick flying at his face.  
  
"Whoa! Do you guys do anything** but** fight!?" Ace exclaimed, surprised at her kick. Dinah immediately began kicking and punching at him much like Helena did, fueled by the adrenaline rush. She aimed a kick right at his face, and by reflex he grabbed her ankle mid-kick to avoid a broken jaw. Just then the bare skin on his forearm came in contact with the skin on her ankle. Immediately Dinah's world started to spin. Everything slowly went black, and Oracle's screaming at her on the com-link faded away..."Dinah, what's going on? Please answer me! Dinah? DINAH!!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's it! Please review again, lemme know whatcha think!


	4. Revelations

Oh wow now I have TWO new reviewers!!! Thanks, DEE, for the praise and the info! I'll have to remember that!

OMG, and TurboloverJP, who is probably the BEST BoP writer on the PLANET, is reviewing MY story!!! Ladies and Gentlemen, I think we have royalty among us!!!

And, as always, thanks to Shea Fahlin, who has stuck with this story through thick and thin!!! :D Yay!

Anyway... I figured I'd give a little warning about this chapter. There's a lot of info on the Joker's past revealed in the first part. But beware- it's not true! So if you go to a comic book convention or something, and you figure you'll show off by spilling all the info you learned about the Joker from here, trust me, you won't look smart because I made it all up!!! Sure, the stuff I told you in Chapter 1 is true (it belongs to DC), but this stuff belongs to me. Just thought I'd let you know, to save you a little embarrassment. :)

Okay, before I get too off subject, I think I'd better start writing the chapter! So here goes nothin'!

this is a page break this is a page break this is a page break

???, A Few Seconds After Dinah Blacked Out

Dinah felt as though she was swimming through nothingness. All around her was just an empty white space. And her head felt like it was on fire. What had happened?

"Where the hell am I? Barbara? Helena? Help!!!"

All of a sudden, everything began to swirl and twist. Dinah felt like she was going to faint again. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to lose her lunch when...

"Congratulations, Mrs. Napier. You have a healthy baby boy."

"What?" Dinah opened her eyes and found herself in- a hospital room? This couldn't be right.

"Do you have a name planned out, Mrs. Napier?"

Dinah looked over at the hospital bed and saw a beautiful young woman, maybe in her late 20's, with wavy chestnut brown hair and dark brown- almost black- eyes. Her face was shining with sweat, and she was breathing heavily, but she was smiling down at a squirming bundle of cloth in her arms.

"Hmmm... a name... what about... Jack."

The baby emitted a loud squeal when he heard his name.

The woman laughed. "I think he likes it! Jack Napier. What do you think about that, Mr. Napier?" she playfully asked the baby.

"Jack Napier... isn't that... that's not... the Joker, is it?" Dinah asked herself, suddenly wary of who the baby was. "It is! That's the guy that Barbara told us about! So I must be... in the Joker's subconscious, in his memories! Because the last thing I remember was touching his arm! Damn! Stupid touch telepathy!" Dinah looked around. "So... how the heck do I get out of here?" Her eyes locked on the hospital room door. "Maybe that's the exit." She walked over to the door, opened it, and everything started to swirl into nothingness again. "No! Dammit!" Dinah yelled as she was thrown into the seemingly infinite vortex. She shut her eyes in fear, hoping for a miracle...

"Jack... there's something you need to know..."

Dinah opened her eyes and saw not a hospital room this time, but a living room. "Where am I now?" Then her eyes focused on the scene before her.

"Where is she? Where's my mommy?" a little boy asked a police officer, in between sobs. Dinah identified the boy, around six years old, as Jack from his brown hair and eyes, much like his mother's.

"Jack... your mother... she... she... she was driving her car to work today... and... and all of a sudden, a car pulled out of nowhere. The other car hit your mom... and... I'm so sorry, Jack."

"NO! My mommy's alive! She cares about me! She wouldn't die! She wouldn't!" Jack screamed, and threw himself to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm so, so sorry Jack. I don't know what to say," the police officer said, rubbing the crying boy's back.

Dinah just stood there in awe, watching Jack and the police officer. Her mind flicked back to the brown-haired woman she saw earlier. "Poor kid," she said to herself. Dinah knew what it was like to lose a mother.

The moment was shattered when she was thrown into the white swirl again. "AAAH!" Dinah yelled. She was really beginning to get tired of this.

(Okay, this is SUPPOSED to be in italics...) "NO! Please don't do this! She's got her whole life ahead of her! Don't ruin it! Please!"

"What?" Dinah said. She was standing in a hallway of what looked to be... a hotel? Apartment complex? She had no idea. But... it looked familiar...

"**Why shouldn't I? The little Bratgirl deserves it, for all the trouble she's caused me. And if we get her out of the way, Bats'll be running out of Gotham with his tail between his legs! Hee hee!"**

"I must be going crazy," Dinah said to herself. She was hearing voices in her head. Two of them. They also sounded familiar...

Just then Dinah saw the Joker walk by. "What!?" Then it struck her. The voices in her head belonged to the Joker... and Jack?

"_She doesn't deserve it! She was fighting for good! You can't do this!"_

"**Watch me, pretty boy."**

Dinah followed the Joker down the hallway. He stopped at room 213.

"**This is it, Jackie. Time to start the party!"**

The Joker rang the doorbell and waited. All of a sudden, the door opened. A red-haired girl looked up in horror at the man in front of her.

"Oh my God, it's Barbara!!!" Dinah screamed. She knew the building looked familiar. It was from the dreams she used to have, about the night her mentor was shot.

The Joker whipped out a gun. "Surprise, Babsy! Or should I say... Batgirl!"

Barbara only had enough time to gasp before- BANG! The redhead fell to the ground.

(Also in italics...) "No!!!! Damn! Damn you, Joker!!! You BASTARD!!!!! Why can't you just leave people alone!? Leave ME alone!?"

"**Because, Jackie. You're the only way I can have a little fun around here! Hee hee hee heeheeheehee..."**

So. Jack had been telling the truth all along. He hadn't wanted to shoot Barbara. He hadn't wanted to do any of those things. Deep down, he really was a good guy. "I'm so sorry, Ace," Dinah said. "I'm sorry we didn't believe you."

"AARGH!!" the vortex immediately swallowed Dinah up again. _I sure hope this time I'll go home..._ she thought to herself.

this is a page break this is a page break this is a page break

The New Gotham Clocktower, 6:38 p.m.

"Hey Barbara, she's awake."

Dinah opened her eyes to see Helena standing over her. Barbara quickly wheeled over, as well.

"Oh, thank God," her red-headed mentor said as she breathed a sigh of relief. "I was really getting worried! What happened?"

Dinah sat up quickly, ignoring her partners' protests. "It's Ace," she declared. "He's telling us the truth."

this is a page break this is a page break this is a page break

Arkham Asylum, 7:00 p.m.

Dr. Harleen Quinzel smiled to herself in her cell. He had done it. Her Mr. J had somehow convinced the idiots in charge to let him go. That sly fox. God only knows what havoc he could be reeking on the town right now. She got up from her cot and turned her television on. Prisoners were only allowed an hour of TV a day, but she figured she'd use hers watching the 7:00 news. Chances were that **he'd** be on there.

"Today, a car accident in downtown New Gotham left the family and friends of William Brunk in tears..."

"Oh, come on! I don't want to hear about some stupid car crash!" Harley yelled at the TV. "Show me my love!"

"In other news, there is a new vigilante on the streets of New Gotham... 

Harley rolled her eyes. "Oh, great. Can't wait to see my Joker kill him!"

"...apparently known as, 'Ace'. He thwarted a jewelry store robbery today on Capitol Blvd. Ace fled the scene right after authorities arrived, but not before they could take this picture of him...."

Harley Quinn looked up, though hardly interested. But when she saw the image, she almost fainted in shock.

"What!? But that's... that's my Mr. J!!! That can't be! Why the hell would he do that!? He should have been the one robbing the store in the first place!!!" she yelled. _Or... or could he really be a good guy? _she thought to herself. "Well. Looks like I'll have to pay this 'Ace' guy a visit..."

this is a page break this is a page break this is a page break

Wow! Two huge revelations, all in one chapter! Holy cow! Well I hope you guys liked it! PLEASE review again, that goes for everybody! I get no reviews, you have no new chapter. Simple as that.

But if you DO review, I'll be posting probably within one to two weeks. School is really making it harder to update. But I'll try my best! :)


End file.
